Demons
Demons are powerful beings, no longer native to the Earth. They are typically evil, soulless and destructive. Origins In the primordial age, Old Ones, pure demons, ruled Earth. Eventually, they lost their hold over the dimension. Since their death and banishment, all demons are from other realms. Demons from Earth a never pure, always tainted with human blood. Many demons from other realms cannot maintain a body in the realm of Earth and must possess the body of a human. Some demons, like the Ethros demon, are capable of both existing in their own physical form and possessing another being although not at the same time. As humans began to die, some powerful entities such as Lucifer and Moloch the Demon God of Child Sacrifice began corrupting human souls and turning them into demons as well. Powers & Abilities Though demons vary astronomically from each other, there are some abilities available to most demons: *Electromagnetic Interferene - electronic devices often flicker or cease functioning in the presence of demons. *Immortality - demons will not die unless slain by another entity. *Invulnerability - demons are often to a variety of weapons and attacks. *Super Stamina - demons typically do not need to feed, breath, drink, or sleep to sustain life. *Super Strength - although the level of strength varies from demon to demon, nearly all demons are stronger than humans. *Supernatural Perception - demons are able to see most hidden supernatural things -- such as ghosts. *Heightened Senses - most demons have at least one or more of their five senses enhanced over those of an ordinary human. *Soul Reading - most demons are able to sense the presence and condition of a soul in another creature. *Empathy - most demons can sense the emotions of others. *Teleportation - while less common than others of these abilities, it is not uncommon for demons to be able to instantly travel between locations. Many do this by shimmering. *Voice Manipulation - many demons are able to mimic the sounds of others. Weaknesses Although each demon can be defeated in different ways, there are some weaknesses shared by most -- if not all -- demonic races. *Devil's Trap - the Devil's Trap sigil can immobilize most demons. * Triangle of Solomon - much like the Devil's Trap, this sigil can prevent a demon from moving or using its powers. * Eye of Horus Sigil - certain sigils using the Eye of Horus will repel demons. *Salt - most demons cannot cross a line of salt, and burn at the touch of it. *Holy Water - holy water burns most demons. *Iron - many demons will be burnt by touching iron, and most cannot cross a barrier made of the material. *Palo Santo - this rare variety of wood can completely immobilize a demon if they are stabbed with it, though most hunters frown on this in cases of possession because the damage to the vessel is quite severe. *Flesh Sigil - in cases of demonic possession, carving this sigil into the vessel will prevent the demon from fleeing its host and will render it powerless. *Holy Fire - holy fire is seldom fatal to demons, but will cause virtually all demons excruciating pain. *Purified Blood - blood of one who has confessed their sins will cause pain to most demons if they are injected with it. *Demon Blood Weapons - weapons soaked in demon blood will cause greater damage to most demons. *Angels - demons are inherently weaker to angels, and even low-tiered angels can easily overpower most demons. *Death - Death, by his nature, can kill any living thing. Including demons. *Exorcism - this ritual can expel a demon from its vessel, and is the surest way of ending a demonic possession. *Old Ones - although they are technically demons themselves, Old Ones are immensely powerful and can kill all lesser demons with ease. *Higher Powers - given their immense power, if a Higher Power chose to he or she could easily exterminate any demon of their choice. *Barghests - in large groups, these beasts could kill most demons. Fortunately for demons, barghests usually serve them instead of attacking them. *Leviathans - Leviathans are dangerous to all beings and as such even demons fear them. *Demon-Killing Knife - a knife crafted by the Kurdish people, this knife is designed to kill demons and is very effective at it. Only the most powerful demons are able to survive it. *The Colt - able to kill almost any supernatural entity, only the most powerful of demons could survive its blows. * Ace of Winchester - the Ace of Winchester rifle is able to kill nearly any demon. *Bones - much like ghosts, any demon that was previously human can be destroyed if its bones can be salted and burned. *Death's Scythe - this weapon, wielded by Death himself, is capable of reaping any living thing. Including demons. *Virgin Sacrifice Spell - an ancient spell is known to have killed demons within a mile radius of its casting, however the spell required cutting out the still-beating heart of a virgin. *Demon Bomb - a long-forgotten spell allows the caster to completely disintegrate all nearby demons. *Angel Blades - angel blades, as well as Archangel Blades, can kill a demon in much the same way that the Demon-Killing Knife can. *The First Blade - this ancient relic can kill virtually anything, particularly demons -- even powerful ones. *Magic - spells and witchcraft are effective against demons. *Hallowed Ground - most lower level demons cannot enter hallowed ground without burning. Subspecies Some notable species of demons include: *Old Ones *Ethros Demons *Crossroads Demons A complete list can be found here. Notable Demons *Azazel * Cain * Furcifer * Lilith * Samhain Sources Demons are derived from their appearances in Charmed, Constantine, The Secret Circle, Supernatural, and Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Demons Category:Charmed Creatures Category:At the Mouth of Hell Creatures Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Species Category:Constantine Creatures Category:Grimm Creatures